broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Adeline Beau
:"What is zis?" :— Adeline in the human world Adeline Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Myra Beau, and a head of the Paris CSP group. History 'Background' Ever since reading the Sherlock Hooves series, Adeline wanted to become a spy, and started to work hard on her sleuthing and detective skills. When Adeline and her twin sister, Myra Beau, were offered to join the CSP Organization to help in the "Lord Anders Case" by Serina Charades, they immediately accepted the offer, though Myra was shown to not be that interested. Adeline and Myra were both surprised on how well trained Serina's other spies were, but not with the appearance of the headquarters. Later, Adeline and her sister Myra was promoted by Serina for their good work, and became the heads of the Paris CSP group. 'Myra's betrayal' During her time working for the CSP, Adeline became a well respected spy of the CSP and was shown to be more skilled than her sister, which caused Myra to become jealous at her. Eventually, Myra started to argue with Adeline about being a bad sister and accused her for stealing the glory from her. Despite Adeline's attempts to reason with her sister, Myra refused to stop berating her and got fired by Serina for her behavior. Shortly after, Adeline was shocked to hear that her sister had joined Lord Anders' army and tried to reason with Myra several times afterward, but to no avail. 'Aftermath' Despite Myra's act, Adeline continues to work for the CSP Organization as a spy and head of the Paris CSP group alongside Nicolia Cherubin. Personality Adeline is shown to be sweet, caring, and respects other ponies and follows the term "Don't judge a pony by their looks". Adeline also does not think of anypony as "bad", unless it is proven. Powers and abilities 'Magic' Like ordinary unicorns, Adeline can perform magic. Her magical abilities is not as great as that of Twilight Sparkle or Serina, but it's much better than a pony who just uses it for their talent. 'Skills' In the Paris CSP HQ, it is required for every unicorn to know how to detect a lie from another pony. Adeline and her sister are one of the top 10 ponies in the Paris CSP group that can detect a lie in 20 seconds flat. Relationship 'Myra Beau' Adeline and Myra were once close sisters. But one day, Myra decided to turn against her and Serina due to her jealousy. Adeline does not wish to fight against her sister or capture her, but understand she must in order to stop her evil doings. 'Serina Charades' Adeline is one of Serina's favorited spies in the CSP. She is always given the best jobs and the best praises. They are on good terms with each other, but when talking about capturing her sister Myra, they will sometimes argue. 'Lord Anders' Adeline knows that Lord Anders is a tricky fellow to capture and respects him as a villain, even though he creeps her out. Gallery Adeline cm.png|Adeline's cutie mark Adeline.JPG|Adeline Myra and Adeline meet in Canterlot high.JPG|"You must be new here!"- Myra when she meets Adeline in Canterlot High A Adeline and Myra.png|When Adeline encountered the new Myra. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Bronie Category:Unicorn Category:CSP Category:Spy Category:Bronie, female, unicorn Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Unicorn Pony